yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Brotherhood
Yu-Gi-Oh! Brotherhood is the newest series in the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. The series has new sets of cards and decks, along with new types of cards. Characters Kuma - 'Kuma is the main character of the Brotherhood series. He is very righteuos, and carries much humor. His favorite card is Great White Nova Dragon. His cards are from the Justice of Great Nova deck. '''Zima - '''Zima is Kuma's long lost brother. They were seperated at the age of 3, and Zima comes back in Brotherhood. He is the main villain of the series. Zima's favorite card is Destructor Dark Nova Dragon. His cards are from the Portal to Destruction deck. '''Rick - '''Rick is one of Kuma's friends. They often duel, and sometimes act like rivals. Rick is older than Kuma, and takes it easy when Dueling. His favorite card is Green Eyed Falcon. His cards are from the Falcon's Attack set. '''X-Zavior - '''X-zavior is a great experienced duelist. He is sort of friend's with Kuma, and duels him often. X-Zavior's favorite card is Red Dragon Steam Blaster. His card's are from the Great Red Smoke deck. '''Alis - '''Alis is Rick's sister. She is very stealthy and focuses a lot on trap cards and spell cards while dueling. Her favorite card is Emperor of the Forest, Secudian Boa. Her cards are from the Wonders of Nature deck. '''Bruce - '''Bruce is a strong duelist. He used to work for the army, and now he is a duelist. He isn't friends with Zima, but he dosen't like Kuma so much. His most powerful card is War Machina Death Unit. His cards are from the Tales of the Machina War deck. '''Kristy - '''Kristy is Zima's girlfriend and the secondary villain of the series. She hates Kuma and his friends, and wants to become a champion duelist. Kristy's best card is Undead Zombie King. Her deck is the Rise of the Undead cards. Episodes *1. Time to Duel! *2. Race through the City *3. X-Zavior's Duel *4.Horror in the Auditons *5. The World Championship? *6. Qualifing at Last. *7. Duel till you Drop *8. The Semi - Finals *9.Brother? *10. Zima's Ambition *11. The Winner is... Kuma! *12. Catching Up *13.Rick vs. Alis *14. Love's Failed *15. The Dangerous Situation Part 1 *16. The Dangerous Situation Part 2 New Cards Like in every series, there is always a new type of card. In this, there are two new types. One is called a Forbidden Card and the other is a Medicine Card. Forbidden Cards are golden with green, red, and purple stripes all across. The reason they are called Forbidden is because they are similar to how Exodia the Forbidden One works. If you have all five pieces for the Forbidden Card, you automatically win the duel. But even without the extra pieces, the cards are still powerful and have useful ability's. Medicine Cards are useful cards. They have dark red outline. With medicine cards, you can sacrifice some of your monsters to heal to life points you have. The reason you can have different cards are because sometimes you need to sacrifice certain types of monsters or level of monsters. New Decks This is a list of all the decks found within Yu-Gi-Oh Brotherhood. *'Justice of Great Nova - Comes in Booster Packs and Tins.The Justice of Great Nova is the first deck of the Brotherhood series. It features 1 Ultra Rare Promo Card, 4 Super Rare Cards, and 10 Booster Packs inside the Tin. **Great White Nova Dragon - ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 / LV 8 **White Dragon - ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1900/ LV 5 **Gunman Rider - ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2400/ LV 6 **Wizard of the Light - ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2200/ LV 6 **Rock Beetle - ATK : 2000/ DEF: 1900/ LV 5 *'Invasion of the Rekitta -' *'Falcon's Attack' *'Wonder's of Nature' *'Portal to Destrustion' *Great Red Smoke *The League of the Ninja *Tales of the Machina War *Rise of the Undead *Malfunction Explosion *The Dragon's Return *Galactic Fight *Shrine of the Purple Dragon *Legendary Collection 4: The Legend of Elements *Kuma's Duelist Pack *Rick's Duelist Pack *Alis's Duelist Pack *Charlie's Duelist Pack *Bruce's Duelist Pack